Nachrichten aus Krondor
Ausgabe 1 Datei:Nachrichten_aus_Krondor.png Nachrichten aus Krondor ''- wo der Wahnsinn Methode hat'' Willkommen, Leser. Zunächst eine Ankündigung, die ich hier einfügen soll: Der Stadtrat von Krondor vermeldet die Eröffnung eines neuen Stadtparks im Herzen der Stadt. Sie erinnern daran dass Hunde im Stadtpark nicht erlaubt sind - und Leute ebensowenig. Wenn sie aus der Umgebung des Stadtparks meinen, im Park oder seiner Nähe vermummte Gestalten mit seltsamen Kutten und Kapuzen zu sehen: Nähern sie sich ihnen nicht. Sprechen sie sie nicht an. Nähern sie sich nichteinmal dem Stadtpark. Die Spitzen des Zauns sind vergiftet und der Rest des Zauns möchte auch nicht berührt werden. Ganz bestimmt aber möchten die vermummten Gestalten nicht angestarrt werden, nichtmal für ganz kurze Zeit. Wer sich an diese einfachen Regeln hält, muss sich keine Sorgen machen, dass der Stadtpark ihm etwas antut... Jetzt zu den Nachrichten: Lichtboten-Erscheinung Die verhutzelte Yesapha, die am Fusse des Galgenbergs lebt, berichtet, sie habe Lichtboten gesehen. Es seien neun von ihnen gewesen, fast drei Meter gross, einer davon mit olivgrüner Haut, die sich ihr offenbart hätten und ihr anschliessend etwas bei der Hausarbeit geholfen und der Wäsche. Jeder von ihnen, erklärte die verhutzelte Yesapha, sei tatsächlich der echte Lichtbote gewesen, sie wisse das genau schliesslich hätten sie es ihr selbst gesagt. Einer von ihnen habe in der Öllampe am Eingang ihres Hauses den Docht gewechselt. Sie sei bereit den alten Docht zu verkaufen, den immerhin ein echter Lichtbote berührt habe - der olivgrüne, falls das für igendjemand ein besonderer Kaufanreiz sei. Interessenten melden sich einfach bei der verhutzelten Yesapha - sie lebt am Fusse des Galgenbergs. Der Fremde Ein Fremder ist dieser Tage nach Krondor gekommen. Wer ist dieser Fremde und was will er hier? Und warum ist er so gros und stark und gutaussehend? Er sagt wohl er sei ein Wissenschaftler, aber könnten wir das nicht alle irgendwie von uns sagen wenn uns die Schwester der Neugier einmal verführt? Und was will er mit all diesen Fässern und Eimern und durchsichtigen Behältern und Tigeln und Kolben die schon beim Ansehen seltsam zu riechen beginnen und schwindelig machen? Vom Pseudo-Pfader Der Pseudo-Pfader - sie kennen doch den Pseudo-Pfader, diesen oft am Schwerttor herumlungernden Typen der aussieht wie ein von der letzten Lichtliga übriggebliebener Morassaner, der seine Haare zu grossen aufrechten Spitzen über die Haare gegeelt und sich in Bandagen wie die Parodie einer Mumie eingewickelt hat - hat angeboten, herauszufinden, was es mit dem Fremden auf sich hat, aber bisher hat keiner auf sein Angebot reagiert. Denn sind wir doch mal ehrlich: solange er mit diesen dämlichen Bandagen herumläuft, die ihm ständig verrutschen so dass er sie neu wickeln muss, kann ihn eigentlich niemand ernst nehmen. Das Sprichwort des Tages: Schau nach Machairas. Schau weiter nach Machairas... denn aus Ophis kommt nichts gutes. Es ist eine gute Nacht in Krondor... fast alle schlafen ein... und fast alle wachen wieder daraus auf. Ausgabe 2 Datei:Nachrichten_aus_Krondor.png Nachrichten aus Krondor ''- wo der Wahnsinn Methode hat'' Willkommen, Leser. Die Stadtverwaltung möchte zunächst vor unnötiger Panik warnen, wenn man wieder seltsame Lichter zwischen den Gestirnen, am Himmel oder direkt über der Stadt und einzelnen Häusern zu sehen sein sollten. Im Jahr des Lichts, so teilte Nareha Beiter, Sprechperson der Stadtverwaltung von Krondor, mit, seien Lichter zu erwarten. Vielleicht sogar gelegentliches Licht von einer der beiden Sonnen oder einem der beiden Monde in Ecken, die sonst Wert auf ihre Schatten legen. Schliesslich, so Beiter, habe es im Jahr des Tausches auch Händler gegeben, im Jahr der Stürme auch Wind, im Jahr des Heims auch Häuser und Wohnhöhlen, im Jahr des Feuers auch den Brand eines Stadtviertels und im Jahr der Geister die täglichen Erscheinungen, stets pünktlich zur selben Zeit. Lichter, oder irgendwo hängende Laternen oder in Fensterhöhlen aufgestellte Kerzen, sollten also niemand beunruhigen und seien nicht unbedingt geheime Lichtzeichen, die sich Verschwörer über weite Entfernungen geben. Geheime Verschwörer werden gebeten, sich für dieses Jahr andere Signale zur Verständigung zu überlegen, um die Bevölkerung nicht zusätzlich zu beunruhigen. Jetzt zu den Nachrichten: Meldungen der Stadtwache im Elul 435 Eine Frau meldete in der Blaustein-Strasse die Sichtung, seltsamer fliegender Affenwesen. auf genauere Nachfrage gab sie zu, es könnten auch vom Winde verwehte Schals oder am Boden laufende streundene Hunde gewesen sein, denen der neue Stadtpark Angst gemacht habe. Oder Eulen. Die eintreffende Stadtwache konnte keines der angegebenen Tiere entdecken und wollte sich nicht festlegen, ob fliegende Affenwesen oder Eulen als größere Bedrohung gesehen würden. Die Frau habe auf Nachfrage zugegeben, einen Tee getrunken zu haben, nach einem Rezept der Langen Insel. .